


they said true love’s kiss heals all wounds

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [6]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, blame the SAF Discord, im procrastinating working on my story time Big Bang and also some other fics, so much old writing, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: discord people long ago talked about curt kissing owen one more time before the end, so.i had to.(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	they said true love’s kiss heals all wounds

“You know,” Owen spat out, “killing me won’t take the system offline. 

_ I know.  _

“So. What are you doing?” 

Curt took the gun down and kissed Owen one last time, like he’d been dreaming of for years, like he’d wanted to do again for so long. He kept his arms at his sides at first, but when Owen kissed back, arms curling around his waist, he allowed himself to cup Owen’s face with (surprisingly not shaking) hands. The cold metal of the gun in his right hand was contrasted with the warmth of the cheek in his left. 

“Taking your advice,” he murmured against Owen’s lips.

Owen inhaled sharply. 

_ Goodbye. _

Shaking, Curt pulled the trigger. 

  
He only had enough time to register the look of shock and betrayal and hurt—all so hypocritical and so,  _ so deserved _ —on Owen’s face before his limp body fell. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me things to procrastinate with on my tumblr nottodaylogic


End file.
